


The Serpents Entwine

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: In the magical world, everyone is born with at least one soulmark, to help you identify your soulmate. The more soulmarks you have, the more powerful you can be. It has been millennia since anyone has had four, but now that has changed.Because of a decision made by his mother, Harry grows up loved and near his soulmate. Dumbledore has tried to change this. He thinks he might get his chance when Harry comes to Hogwarts, but he is not prepared for the Harry Potter who enters his school.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 411





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I should be writing my existing stories, but this one was gnawing at me, as so many others have before. I think you'll like it! This is simply a prologue, but chapter one is ready and will be posted shortly. 
> 
> Read, review and enjoy.

Soulmarks were always a sign of power in the Wizarding World. Everyone has the first one. A set of initials on your left wrist. The initials of your soulmate, obviously. Not that special, since everyone had one. The second one was rarer, but still about seventy percent of the population had one. The heart-mark, they called it. A symbol, an image, a design, over a person’s heart, which had something to do with their soulmate. The third was even rarer, only appearing on about ten percent of people. It could appear anywhere on the body. It was words, the first words your soulmate would say to you.

The more soulmarks you had, the more powerful your bond and the more powerful you and your soulmate would be when the bond was completed. You were always born with your first mark. The others could appear anywhere in the first three months of your life.

There were legends about those who had four soulmarks, the rarest of the rare. The fourth soulmark was shrouded in mystery, but was said to represent both the person and their soulmate. There had not been anyone with a fourth mark in thousands of years. The last known one was Merlin himself.

But in the year 1980, at the height of power of the Dark Lord Voldemort, two children, boys, were born with four soulmarks. Had things happened differently, they may not have met for eleven years. But two decisions changed the course of destiny forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets someone she did not expect and her decisions have unintended, but good consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, chapter 1! This is more background really. The story gets going next chapter.
> 
> Read, review and enjoy!

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the letter. A few months ago, she would have burned it and cursed the owl that brought it. But now…she knew her husband and the wizard he followed would never condone her association with the woman who had written the letter. Her sister, her elder sister. Andromeda said she wrote with no hope, no expectations, just a wish, a wish to meet her new nephew at least once.

Narcissa looked over at little Draco, sleeping in his bassinet. Perhaps she should meet with her sister. Afterall, her sister had only done what anyone would do, marry her soulmate. Even if that meant marrying a mudblood and becoming a blood traitor.

Her decision made, she bundled up her son and made for the apparation point outside the gates.

\--

Lily Potter hated being cooped up in that house. And she knew little Harry did too. For their safety, Dumbledore said. They had to protect the only hope of stopping Voldemort, Dumbledore said. And James, ever the loyal Gryffindor, lapped up every word. Lily, on the other hand, grew less confident in Dumbledore with each passing day.

So, one day, while James was gone on assignment for Dumbledore, Lily bundled up Harry and decided to visit her sister. She had called earlier in the day and Petunia agreed to meet, but not at her home, at a park nearby.

\--

Andromeda Tonks sat on a bench waiting for her sister, watching her seven-year-old daughter play on the climbing frame. She noticed another woman on the other side of the park, pushing a pram containing a rather large baby. The woman also appeared to be waiting for someone but the park was empty other than them. Two soft pops of apparation caught Andromeda’s attention. Two more women appeared on the far end of the park, a few meters apart. Both held small babies, wrapped in blankets to stave of the cold November air. They glanced briefly at each other, an odd sort of recognition passing over both of their faces before they turned away and headed to those they were meeting.

Andromeda watched her sister head towards her and she stood from her bench. The other two women looked somewhat uncomfortable but settled on a bench on the far side of the park. The woman pushing the pram sat ramrod straight with her face pinched up like she’d smelled something foul. Andromeda looked away from them and back at her sister.

“Hello Cissa, I’m glad you decided to come.”

“You’re my sister, Dromeda, I’m sorry I abandoned you.” Narcissa said, giving a small smile and readjusting Draco in her arms.

“So, this is Draco, then?” Andromeda asked, looking down at the small boy, who was awake and staring at her. Narcissa nodded, looking down at her son.

“Would you like to hold him?” She asked her sister. Andromeda smiled.

“I’d love to.” She said, accepting her nephew into her arms. Draco giggled and cooed and Andromeda smiled at him. “He’s amazing…” She added, running her fingers through the boy’s tuft of blond hair.

“He is.” Narcissa agreed. Then she closed her eyes briefly. “Dromeda, he has four soulmarks.” She said. She needed to tell someone. She hadn’t even told Lucius. She was lucky he had little to do with his son and hadn’t seen more than the first two. He’d asked about a third, but Narcissa had only told him it existed, not what it said, or where it was. And no mention had been made of the fourth. Lucius was content, knowing Draco was among the most powerful ten percent of the population, as Malfoys had been for generations.

Andromeda stared at her. “No one has had a fourth soulmark in millennia!” She gasped out, staring down at the child in awe.

“Exactly. I’ve been trying to keep it hidden. I don’t know what Lucius or the Dark Lord would do if they found out. I’ll admit, that’s part of the reason I agreed to meet you.” Narcissa admitted. “I just don’t know what to do…”

\--

Lily was startled to see a face she had not seen since Hogwarts as she apparated into the park where she was to meet Petunia. Narcissa Black, holding a child not much older than her own. She held the woman’s gaze for a moment before breaking away to head towards Petunia. The older woman was pushing a pram, containing whom Lily assumed was her son Dudley. They met at a bench and sat down.

“Hi Tuney. Thank you for meeting me.”

“I didn’t have anything better to do today.” Petunia scoffed. Lily sighed.

“This is my son Harry. Would you like to hold him?” She asked her elder sister. Petunia shook her head.

“No. You said you had something important to talk about.” She snapped. Lily sighed again.

“I’m in danger, Tuney. So is Harry. A very evil man is after us. If something were to happen to me, will you be able to take care of Harry?” She asked. Petunia glared at her.

“You would saddle me with your freak son? Doesn’t your freak husband have any family?” She sneered. Lily looked down at her son.

“Forget I asked.” She mumbled. Petunia stood.

“I really must be going. I need to make dinner for Vernon.” She said, pushing the pram containing Dudley away without another word. Lily sat on the bench, staring down at Harry.

“Lily Evans, as I live and breathe. I thought it was you.” Came a regal voice above her. Lily looked up.

“Narcissa Black. It’s been a long time. And its Lily Potter now.” Lily said, looking somewhat confused. Narcissa sat next to her.

“I had heard somewhere that you married the Potter boy. And I’m Narcissa Malfoy now. This is my son, Draco.” Narcissa said, the barest hint of pride slipping through her Slytherin mask. Lily’s eyebrows drew together and her hand went to her son’s wrist.

“So, his initials would be DM?” She asked. Narcissa frowned, her own hand going to her own son’s wrist.

“Yes…what is your son’s name?” She asked.

“Harry. His name is Harry.” Lily said, eyes wide. “Does Draco—does he have—four soulmarks?” She asked haltingly. Narcissa nodded, her own eyes wide as well. They both looked down at their son’s.

“Something must be done.” Narcissa said. Lily nodded.

\--

Narcissa and Lily continued to meet. They found they had a lot in common, neither liking the politics of the war, no matter the side. They had to be clandestine in their meetings. Andromeda helped with that, facilitating as many meetings as she could. Lily told Narcissa of the prophecy. Narcissa thought that perhaps both sides had misinterpreted it. Lily agreed. She knew Dumbledore had decided Harry fit the prophecy because of his four soulmarks, which James had been oh so eager to tell him about.

James was always the good little Gryffindor, following Dumbledore’s every order without question. But Lily…Lily had questions. And concerns. Did Dumbledore not realize that in order for Harry to reach his full potential, he had to bond with his soulmate? Was the old man making any effort on that front? Lily didn’t know.

Harry and Draco got on very well, as was to be expected. Narcissa insisted that Harry have similar lessons to Draco and Lily didn’t argue. She wished she’s had opportunities to learn about the magical world and its culture as a child. Of course, they were young, so the lessons were limited. Harry spoke his first word to Draco.

“Mine!” He had announced, pulling Draco close with his chubby toddler fingers. Draco had nodded seriously and replied, “My Harry.”

Lily feared what would happen to Harry if she should die. James would never let his association with a Dark Family continue, nor would Dumbledore. So, she sought out the goblins for help amending her will. She and James had made a will shortly before going into hiding. It stated that if neither Sirius nor Alice Longbottom (Harry’s godmother) could raise Harry, then Dumbledore would find a home for him and remain his magical guardian. But Lily wanted that changed. As much as she loved James and Sirius, she couldn’t trust either of them with her son. Not anymore. The problem was, it could end badly if she simply named Narcissa as guardian. But she had little choice.

Narcissa had helped on that front. Once the time came, she would make Lucius swear an Unbreakable Vow and then tell him of their meetings and that Draco and Harry were soulmates. She would even tell him about the fourth soulmark. She knew that would be more than enough to convince him that Harry needed to be kept with them.

The other problem was whether or not her will would be honoured at all. They needed to be able to get Harry out quickly in the event of Lily’s death. Once he was with Narcissa, the will would protect him, but before then he would be in danger.

In the end, help came in the form of Severus Snape. Some tears, apologies and forgiveness later, he agreed to be their fail safe. He would know as soon as the Dark Lord found them and he would follow discreetly. If Lily were killed, whether James was alive or not, Severus would swoop in and take Harry. This meant possibly fighting off the Dark Lord, or at least evading him. But Severus promised to try his best.

\--

“Lily! He’s found us! Take Harry and run!” James cried. Lily rushed into Harry’s room. She held her son close for a moment, as she heard James fall to Voldemort’s killing curse. She put the boy down in his crib.

“Oh Harry. Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Aunty Cissa will take care of you, I promise.” She told her boy, crouching in front of him with tears streaming down her face. She stood as the door was blasted open.

She pulled out her wand and stood firm in front of her son, who began to cry.

“Stand aside, girl!” Voldemort snapped, his voice cold and powerful. But Lily stood her ground.

“No. Take me instead. Not my son, please not my son.” Lily said, her voice trembling but powerful as well. Voldemort laughed.

“Stand aside! I won’t ask again!” He repeated. Lily shook her head. Voldemort gave a frustrated, almost feral growl. “Fine! You had your chance! Avada Kedavra!”

Lily fell, unmoving, to the ground. Little Harry stared at her.

“Mama?” He asked, his voice small and scared.

“Your mother is dead, child, and soon you shall be, too.” Voldemort’s words were almost…kind. But his next two were harsh and cold. “Avada Kedavra!”

The room exploded. And Voldemort was gone. No body, no trace. Harry sat in his crib in the destroyed room, clutching the bars and crying out, for his Mama, his Dada, his Draco. Anyone. He was unhurt but for a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which was bleeding.

This was the scene Severus found moments later. He dropped to his knees at the sight of Lily. He wiped his tears and looked at Harry, remembering his mission. He knew others would be here soon. Dumbledore would certainly be alerted by the destruction of the house. He lifted the boy out of the crib.

“Unca Sevvy!” Harry said, clutching at Severus. “Where Dwaco?” He asked. Severus smiled at the boy.

“You’ll see him soon, Harry. Hold on tight.” He said. He stood straight and turned sharply, aparating them away.

\--

In the following days, letter after letter arrived at Malfoy Manor. Death Eaters were trialed, Lucius was exonerated, claiming to be under the Imperious Curse. Dumbledore discovered their deception with Harry and demanded the boy be sent to his aunt and uncle.

Narcissa had marched calmly into his office, a goblin in tow, who present Dumbledore with Lily’s will, saying he had been present at its signing and she had been under no spells or enchantments, nor had she been forced. Dumbledore fumed but conceded the point, he couldn’t go against the goblins, or the Ministry, who were quite alright with a respectable family like the Malfoys raising the Boy-Who-Lived, as people had taken to calling Harry, the only known survivor of the Killing Curse.

Lucius, it turned out, when not under the influence of a Dark Lord, was a good father, and a kind but shrewd businessman. Draco and Harry would want for nothing growing up.

So for a while, Harry would be happy, safe and loved. Until he turned eleven, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would have hoped, but again, its mostly set up for what happens next. Let me know what you think! Next chapter should be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make me happy!


End file.
